


Mysteries and Miracles Befall Us

by butch_snufkin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butch_snufkin/pseuds/butch_snufkin
Summary: On a fateful day (the eighth day of Creation, to be exact), one Angel and Demon learn to love, and what had been written was suddenly changed.





	Mysteries and Miracles Befall Us

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh I'm tired y'all. this got deleted like six times and I had to rewrite over and over but I think it turned out okay

It started with a canopy of white feathers blocking out the first rain, and water splashing against bare feet and blonde curls. Nothing like this had ever happened before. The Protector of the Tree of Knowledge and the Tempter of Eve were now connected in a completely ineffable way that neither of them could understand.

There was something in the way the Demon knew to step towards the Angel for protection, and in the way the Angel knew instinctively to do it. Inside of them was a thing entirely new: love. Love was not learned in Heaven or in Hell. Love was learned as Adam took Eve's hand and led her through the desert. Love was learned as the cry of a newborn baby-the very first-pierced the night, halting the 

And without thinking, the Angel laughed with the joy of Creation, and as he looked into the Demon's eyes, they created their own world, where love was everywhere. 

Heaven and Hell did not notice the humans, or the Angel and Demon standing on the crumbling walls of Eden. All that was beneath them. Love was grey, and Good and Evil were black and white (or so they believed). 

Humans came into the world, and in the blink of an eye they were gone again. They created and built and they loved and loved, and the Angel and Demon found each other over and over again. They were drawn to each other by a force completely outside of anyone's control. Anyone, that is, except One. 

And She was no longer in Heaven or in Hell. These places, while once great and beautiful, had begun to war. They could not understand how to love, and so She stayed on Earth and blessed the humans, and kept the Angel and Demon together, where they belonged. 

Heaven and Hell tried to keep them apart for fear of how much power they could possess. The Angel and the Demon kept it up anyway, though the two of them really couldn't explain why. The end of the world approached, and love became more than a shared smile, or a place of shelter in the rain. 

It was a note left to sink in a pond, the overwhelming fear of losing this strange but familiar home. 

It was a case of old books, and hands overlapping for the briefest of moments. It was a tartan thermos and thousands of years of trust. The desperation of the Demon, thousands of sentences he couldn't say on the tip of his tongue: 

_Love me now, angel, while we still have time.___

_ _And the constant, soft rejection the Angel gave but never meant: _ _

_Wait, my dearest. Wait until we're safe. Just a bit longer is all.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _And so they waited. They waited until it was too late, and the only consolation was Freddie Mercury's voice humming through a vintage radio and several bottles of strong whiskey. It was absolute anguish. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The world was ending, and they had lost each other. They were pulled to the ends of the Earth, and couldn't rely on their own love to save them._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It was very lucky, then, that humans had invented love. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _A group of children loved each other, and loved a young witch, who taught them to love their world. They loved the Antichrist, a boy who was destined to create for himself, but decided to create for others. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The world took a breath. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The tension that had been building had finally ceased, and a new beginning was savored by all. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Especially by a certain Angel and Demon, who got to take their own breaths, as well. Love was no longer going to be feared or repressed. They let it fill their words and their actions, the home they shared and the life they spent together._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Many mornings began, just like the first one, with soft wings and laughter, and the sweet relief of knowing they were finally allowed to do all this. There was peace, and hope. And maybe a spot of tea or a walk in the park, too._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _After all, they had the rest of their lives ahead of them._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> wow I can't believe crowley and aziraphale used the power of gay rights to stop the world from ending. 
> 
> please give kudos/comments I need motivation 😔👏👏 thanks lads


End file.
